The present invention relates to tools such as hand tools, and more particularly to tools such as screwdrivers having reversible bits and methods of assembling such tools.
Tools, including screwdrivers, are known which include a handle, a work-engaging tip or bit, and some structure for mounting the bit to the handle. Some tools, including screwdrivers, are also known in which the mounting of the bit to the handle is temporary such that the bit may be removed and replaced with another bit. Still other tools include reversible bits in which opposite ends of a shaft contain different bits (such as a flat blade and Phillips head), and the shaft can be removed from the tool handle and the bit reversed.
Examples of such tools include Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 772,593; McLogan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,355; Peters, U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,728; Lieser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,874; and Elvebak, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,409. All of these references describe different parts and methods of construction for reversible bit tools. There remains a need in this art for such tools, including screwdrivers, which are reliable, easy to use, and simple and cost effective to manufacture.